This study is a multi-center, prospective, controlled, randomized study examining the impact of two different levels of blood pressure control and three antihypertensive regimens on the rate of change in glomerular filtration rate in African-Americans with hypertension and established renal insufficiency. The African-American Study of Kidney Disease (AASK) in Hypertenion hopes to help determine whether different type of antihypertensives and different levels of hypertensive control will prevent worsening of kidney disease in persons with early evidence of kidney damage from high blood pressure.